


The Story of Right Now

by all_of_the_trash (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Charles Lee is a dick, Demisexual Character, Multi, ace!Washington, demi!Hamilton, fem!Washington, peggy is a bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/all_of_the_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, having been homeschooled his whole life, is now a freshman at Miranda, the most popular high school in the city. It would be paradise if there wasn't a super abusive teacher and a giant prick dating his best friend. But maybe, just maybe, he could change the world. Or at least the social dynamic in Miranda's debate club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A million things I haven't done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierrastylinsob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierrastylinsob/gifts).



No kid likes moving to a new city during middle school, but Alex didn't actually take it so badly. Well, it would've been much worse if he hadn't been homeschooled. Yay mom? The point was, she had a great new job which meant that they could finally live in a good neighborhood, but also meant that Alex had to go to a real school.

Miranda High was huge. Alex probably would have thought that any school was huge, but this particular one was overwhelming. Would the people here be used to a place this size? Would teachers take it easy on freshmen who didn’t know their way around yet? What about lockers? Was it true that a freshman could fit into one and not be able to open it from the inside? Was freshman kill day a real thing? Wait, where even was his locker? What was a homeroom? Who is…

Alex’s train of thought was cut off abruptly when he realized he was flat on his back near three intimidatingly tall guys. One, who had a thick accent and an even thicker ponytail, had his arms out to the sides. Given his position on the ground and the throbbing in his throat, he assumed he must have clotheslined himself on the tall boy’s arm. Flustered, he ran away just in time to hear “typical frosh behavior”.

Alex picked himself up to realize he was completely lost, when a tall girl with a soft face approached him. “Sorry, are you looking for someone?” She had a high voice, but full. Like a chorus of bells.

“Looking for my locker actually, first day here…”

“Oh shit yeah. We ran out of maps this year to give to the new kids and so can I have your number?” When Alex hesitated, a deep blush ran across her pale face. “I mean your locker number. Yeah. That’s what I meant. Umm, yeah. Where’s your homeroom?” The girl spoke too quickly for him to register most of what she was saying, so he stood there, not particularly intelligent-looking. She didn’t seem to notice. The girl was already turned in another direction and starting to pull out a map when she remembered why she had stopped in the first place. “I’m Eliza, by the way. I’m in AoC so most of this week for me will be giving directions, so don’t worry about bothering me because you’re totally not… Where are we going again?”

A man appeared behind the girl, not particularly tall yet stout and already looking annoyed. “Geez, Eliza, you still need a map? Gone for one summer and you forget everything…”

“Oh! Mr. Darnet! I was trying to help this kid find his locker and I got a little caught up and…”

“I see,” the man who was apparently Mr. Darnet replied. “And does this kid have a name?”

“Sure he does, it’s… umm…” Eliza turned back around. “Did you tell me your name already?”

“Alexander Hamilton.” He coughed and straightened himself, although he was almost as tall as Mr. Darnet already. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol freshman meets other smols.

_What the hell is a homeroom?_

Alex was obviously not going to say this out loud in front of a teacher on his first day, but it was still a burning question. So burning, in fact, that it seared straight through his lips and into the air, evidently singing Mr. Darnet's ears sufficiently for him to notice.

The older man started to laugh, alerting Alex to his mistake. "Given your language, I won't answer your question directly, but I can tell you that this room here is it." This room here. Right by the office. Great. "You seem like the kinda guy who doesn't like to ask for help, so I'll get maps sent by your homeroom. After that, you can find your own way around. Eliza?" The tall girl took one step forward with a slight nod. "Can you show Mr. Alexander Hamilton around now?"

* * *

As soon as homeroom started, Alex realized he probably didn't need directions to begin with. There was an assembly during first period for all the freshmen to hear the school rules for the first of many times, and then off to homeroom, which wasn't far from the auditorium. As promised, there was a stack of maps sitting on a desk towards the front.  _Maybe this won't be so hard after all..._

"Oh my gosh, you actually did it. I can't believe that in the last two days you went and..." Realizing this was probably directed at him, Alex turned to face the voice, whose owner was completely unfamiliar. "Wait, shit, I'm sorry. Thought you were someone else." It was another girl. Unlike Eliza, this girl was relatively short, tanned, and slightly chubby with a large bushy ponytail. There was some similarity between her and Eliza though, and Alex noted that he would try to place it, but she was already turning away, embarrassed.

"Hey wait!" Alex blurted out before he could process anything. "I thought I saw you at freshman assembly. Don't you want a map?"

The girl, now seeming to have recovered from the embarrassing incident, laughed and jumped up to sit on a desk. "What? No man, I grew up here. My dad's a teacher. By the way, who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex." Her confidence surprised him into speaking with a slight stutter.

 "Oh my gosh, you did not just introduce yourself James Bond style." Despite her brash and slightly intimidating nature, her laugh was a small and quite adorable giggle. "I'm Rita. Rita Schuyler, to be specific. If you call me by my last name only, I will rip your face off."

There was something in the way she looked and talked that made Alex unsure of whether or not she was kidding. He didn't want to find out. "So who did you think I was?"

There are some expressions that are so natural to an individual's face and manner that it seems that expression was made for them and has found a permanent home there. For Rita, this expression was rolling her eyes amusedly. "Doesn't matter. You'll meet him."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." Most girls, as Alex had assumed from books and movies, would have giggled or blushed at that mention. Rita was not most girls, and Alex was taken with that already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (first AN I know)  
> In case you were wondering, Rita is Peggy. It's going to be a teacher that gives her the nickname Peggy as an abbreviation of Margarita (which was Peggy's real name, not Margaret). Any other questions just leave in the comments or contact me on tumbr @nobutseriouslywhat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex figures out his class schedule. John Laurens appears and proceeds to be John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder if you didn't notice: I extended the last chapter a little bit so it doesn't end so abruptly and tells a little more about Rita (who will be dubbed Peggy soon I think you're all gonna like that part) so before reading this, make sure you've read the updated chapter two.

Freshman chem looked like it would probably be the worst class. Alex was never great at science, and the classroom was on the other side of the school from his locker. This would be enough of a problem if chem didn't have a giant book that wouldn't fit in his backpack without completely emptying it. Alex was on the way to his locker when he noticed someone he didn't recognize trying to open it.

"Who the heck are you, and why are you breaking into my locker?"

"Your locker?!? Sweetie, you don't sound much like my girlfr-" the boy halted. Or, Alex assumed it was a boy from the voice. The face was soft and freckled, and the hair was long and bushy. Also, his/her eyes were fricking huge, and the dark eyelashes and possible traces of eyeliner (???) made them seem even bigger. The eyes shifted between lockers before settling on the floor, a slight blush glowing under them. "I seem to have approached the wrong locker. I'd apologize, but it'll probably happen again."

Alex chuckled slightly at the brutal honesty. "Who are you though? You didn't really answer that."

"John Laurens. Freshman. My girl Rita and I share a locker."

"Rita?" Alex was a little taken aback that he only knew three kids here now, and they were all closely connected. "Like, Rita Schuyler?"

"No, dumbass, not like Rita Schuyler." Really? How many Ritas were there in this hallway? "She is Rita Schuyler." Oh. Well now he just felt stupid. "Given that you obviously know Rita, who the hell are you?"

Alex blushed at his language. If he knew people better, he would have seen that it was an obvious front to look tough. However, Alex wasn't socially as strong as most other boys his age. "I'm Alex. Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex I guess..."

John's face lit up and he kind of giggled. Everything about him was adorable. "Can I call you Hammy? Like the squirrel?"

"Sure, why not?" He'd never had a real nickname before.

"Sweet. I gotta feeling we're gonna be best friends soon. Like, I like you already. In the least homosexual of ways. Totally not gay at all." He punctuated these last words with a few below-the-belt taps on Alex's back and a wink. Confused but not wanting to get on his bad side, Alex returned the smile.

"Laurens, I like you a lot."


	4. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica, Eliza, and... George Washington?

At lunch, Alex looked around for John and/or Rita, but he couldn't find either. Rather, he couldn't find Rita and didn't feel up to approaching John, who was surrounded by upper classmen that all seemed rowdy and boisterous. Just as he was about to give up and sit alone, he spotted Eliza. She was deep in conversation with a dark-skinned girl who looked a bit like Rita, but still brightened her smile when she saw him and beckoned him over.

"I'm just saying that some people could consider it a breach of the first amendment if a public school begins to limit its students to..." The girl who was debating with Eliza stopped when Alex reached the table.

"Alexander!" Eliza stood up to give him a hug, but it was awkward and one-sided and over the cafeteria table. When she let go, two girls he didn't know were staring in curiosity. He blinked at Eliza, who seemed to get the message. "Guys, this is my friend Alexander. Alex, this is my sister and her best friend."

The girl who had just been ranting rolled her eyes. "My sister gets a little scatter brained sometimes. I'm Angelica Schuyler. That over there is Georgiana Washington." The other girl gave a two-finger salute and muttered something that sounded like 'call me George'.

"Schuyler?" Alex blinked in confusion again. "You guys related to Rita?"

"By some means. We're pretty sure she's adopted." George said flatly.

"Georgie, you're not even a Schuyler."

"I could be," she said seductively, flicking her tongue at Angelica.

"Anyways..." said Eliza, clearly put off by her two best friends very suggestively flirting, "want to sit with us more often, Alex?"

He was just about to reply when Angelica cut in. "Hold up. Alex, what's your opinion on dress code versus uniform?"

"That would depend on the grade level, public school versus private school, average class of students and their families, and the culture of the school. Mostly against it though." Alex cut himself off when he realized all three staring at him. He must have been rambling, as he tended to do.

"Hey 'Liza? I'm keeping him." George reached out her hand for a fist bump, Eliza smiled and clapped a little, and Angelica patted him on the back. He could get used to this place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY SO I WAS GONE LITERALLY FOREVER but during that time @sierrastylinsob and I snuck out (with the help of our mothers) to see Hamilton live in Chicago and this was more than two weeks ago and I'm still recovering. In the meantime check either of our tumblrs for outside fangirling and pictures of our starbucks orders that we told the baristas to write Angelica and Peggy on.  
> me: @nobutseriouslywhat  
> Rae: @toohype4ham

The classroom was nearly impossible to find, Alex mused, after walking past it for the third time. Finally, he ran into a familiar face. "Mr. Darnet? Could you help me find room 212?"

Mr. Darnet's face was always hard to read, but someone who knew him might suspect that he was amused. "You're standing right outside of it. Care to join us, Mr. Alexander Hamilton?" Alex hung his head in shame and walked in. Due to his tendency to overthink and analyze literally everything, he would have probably stayed in a sour mood all class period if he had not walked directly into Rita.

"Watch where you're going scrublord I am ripped I will f-... Alex?" Rita turned around from what appeared to have been a conversation with John. John laughed a little too hard at Rita's comment, but Alex felt he had not yet earned that right.

"I got lost and Mr. Darnet helped me in here."

John snickered. "Dude, we gotta put a GoPro on you to see how often you get lost."

"My sisters would kill all three of us if that happened," Rita said sourly, though not without a smirk. "Well, maybe not Alex. Eliza seems to like him."

"Alright losers!" Mr. Darnet boomed across the classroom. "Everybody huddle up by the door so I can assign your seats." It was funny in a way. He was way too short to have such a deep voice, but there it was. "Just come to the desk I'm pointing at when I call your name. If I pronounce it wrong, know that it is because I don't care."

Alex looked at Rita and John and mouthed a quick "he's kidding, right?" He was met with a shrug and a nod.

"Aight losers, we're gonna start in the back corner of the room just to mix it up. Alexander Hamilton?" Alex nervously trotted to the back corner. "In front of him, John Laurens! Hey, aren't you Henry's kid?" John faced the teacher and gave him double finger guns. "Sweet. Call me if you ever need blackmail of him, just know that it's a two way street." He rattled off the rest of the row, occasionally pausing to assign another ~~degrading label~~ affectionate pet name. "Aaaannnnnnnnnnnd back row next to Alexander Hamilton, we have... oh no." His face suddenly turned rigid and fierce. "This has only happened twice before in this class, and so help me god if this isn't the last time." There were murmurs around the scared children. Even the unshakable John Laurens seemed to lose an edge of his confidence.

"Mr. Hamilton?" Alex's throat went dry, every part of him freezing as he stood to face this apparent loose cannon. "Please tell me you're not an alcoholic?"

"A what sir?"

Mr. Darnet nodded slowly. Gravely. "I'm afraid you do show all of the signs, son."

This was outrageous. Alex's father was an alcoholic, and that was all he knew of the man. Surely that kind of thing wasn't so ingrained in his genes that someone could tell at first glance? Or that he was born with the same addiction his father passed on before leaving forever? His breath caught in his throat as he tried to figure his way out of the nightmare.

"Well, it's too bad that I'm too damn lazy to change the seating arrangement. Mr. Hamilton, are you sure that an alcoholic such as yourself can sit properly next to miss Margarita here?"

Suddenly the class burst into laughter. Alex was still scared and now extremely confused. "Schuyler?" Rita silently fumed, and Mr. Darnet definitely noticed the shift. "Yeah no, that won't do either. You're the fourth Schuyler I've known and that's too damn many. How's about I call you Peggy-o?"

* * *

Leaning against his locker at the end of the day several hours later, Alex felt a sudden pressure on his hand and shoulder. Rita was locking his fingers in hers while John stretched to rest his chin on Alex's shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

Alex blinked. "I think so."

"Do I need to fight him?" John mumbled. He was too short to keep his chin fully on Alex's shoulder, so his face was now buried in the blades of Alex's back, and the vibrations of him talking were awkward yet somewhat pleasant.

"Don't fight him, John. You'll get expelled and your dad will kill you." John sighed and nuzzled further into Alex's back. This was really too much contact for Alex at the time, but he couldn't bring himself to back away from either of them. "I'll get my sisters to talk to him, okay? He'd die for either one of them."

John shrugged and walked off, apparently satisfied. At some point Rita had let go of Alex's hand and he hadn't noticed. The two decided to follow John off into whatever the hell their next adventure was going to be, and that was okay.

It was the beginning of something that none of them was starting alone.


End file.
